


A Few Minutes Apart

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face after creatures scratched him and ended Supergirl's life.





	A Few Minutes Apart

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face after creatures scratched him and ended Supergirl's life. He eventually smiled with his daughter in spirit.

THE END


End file.
